


I Don't Need to Be Forgiven

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Knotting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: If Jinx wants to clear her record and join the Teen Titans, she has one more step to prove herself: to get through all five founding members in the bedroom, all using their powers to make sure she's in for the time of her life. Anonymous commission.





	I Don't Need to Be Forgiven

Jinx found one last obstacle in the way of finding forgiveness and a Titans membership, and it really wasn't anything like she would have expected from a bunch of do-gooders: if she wanted to join the group officially, she was going to have to fuck all five core members of the team in a row, a sexual endurance gauntlet that seemed downright excessive in every way, but which Jinx felt she was ready to give up to, determined to deliver and perform to the best of her abilities no matter what she was being faced with. Even if that meant being pretty blatantly taken advantage of by people who held all the cards; Jinx was downright certain there was no practical use for this and that they just wanted to get their rocks off.

`First up, Robin and Starfire. Jinx had to take them on as a couple. She lay on the 'test bed', her legs spread out and her body relaxed for the advance of two aggressive heroes very direct and shameless in the pursuit now of what they wanted from her. Robin got in between her legs, a hefty cock shoving into her and pounding away with hard, firm, fast strokes. It was a solidly rough fucking, urging Jinx to remark, "I thought you'd be too much of a boy scout to fuck a girl like she deserves." It was defiant and aggressive, showing how certain she was, how confident. Jinx wasn't going to let anyone intimidate her or dominate her without some grief.

"That would be thanks to me, he is good with the 'rough fucking' now," Starfire said, silencing Jinx rather effectively by sitting on her face, thighs pressing down against either side of the waifish goth's head as she pressed in firm, making sure not to give up much ground at all to Jinx in the way she advanced upon her, making sure her body weight came down pretty precisely and harshly onto her. She sat in reverse atop her, so that while her pussy was pressing down against her lips and urging her to get to work, Starfire in turn could kiss her boyfriend and indulge in them making a plaything of the new recruit.

Stubbornly, Jinx worked to do exactly as she was expected, frustration rising up as her hands grabbed at Starfire's full and round ass, so ample and so soft in her hands. She wasn't about to let anything slow her down as she ate her pussy out, tongue getting hard to work at devouring the tight snatch and servicing it with a tireless and firm fervor. She wasn't afraid of getting carried away in her advance, the reckless swells of excitement getting to her in some very hazy and unexpected ways. With Robin's big cock pumping away at her, she really wasn't as ready for all of this as she tough she should be, and she hadn't expected this gauntlet to start off with a threesome, but she was determined not to let that bother her at all, not to let anything slow her down as she gave her all to the task before her.

"Does she have the tightness?" Starfire asked, bouncing happily atop Jinx's cute face. "She is doing an excellent job at eating the pussy, but you look to be enjoying her as well." She followed up the question with kisses too urgent and quick to let Robin respond, but that was just the nature of their indulgences, the rising heat and excitement getting to both of them as Robin took all of this excitement on. Jinx was incredibly tight, her narrow body taking his big dick well, but not without a lot of snugness for Robin to enjoy, to hammer into steadily, dispelling any notion that he was even kind of restrained in how he fucked her.

It was a lot, and Jinx's body writhed under all of this pressure, moans muffled by the way Starfire's snatch almost smothered her with how hard it pushed down upon her lips. She was already under a lot of pressure; not too much for her to handle, but enough to feel like she was in over her head, to feel dizzy and hazy under so many feelings that she couldn't quite form a coherent thought properly in all of this chaos. She was stuck here under their pressure and their expectations, and she worked to satisfy them, to eat Starfire out vigorously even through the pressures of Robin's big dick pounding away at her so aggressively, and she was unafraid to show off everything she could do, a reckless push forward flaunting her raw indulgence and a willingness to lose all sense and all control now to this bliss.

A hard earned and overwhelming orgasm was exactly what Jinx felt due now, but even still she hated that she came first, that she wasn't able to outlast either of these two heroes using her as she moaned and thrashed underneath their weight, a needy wreck whose pussy begged down around Robin's cock while her desperate moans into Starfire's twat were more of an enticement than direct pleasure. But it didn't matter, as they both goth off hard, Robin pounding away at her twat through his molten peak, pumping her full of cum while Starfire left a sticky, wet mess all over Jinx's face and even shoulders with how positively soaked she was. It was an excess of attention all at once, too many feelings and sensations weighing down heavy upon her, but she had taken them on just fine, and now, she was surely ready to move on and take even more.

"That all you've got?" she scoffed, even as her breath raced a bit. "That's nothing. You guys aren't the hot shit you think you are. Next!'

Cyborg stepped up to the plate for this one, grabbing Jinx's slender body with one hand and turning her quickly over, tugging her into a kneeling position in front of him with her perky, tight butt up high and presenting to him with shameless excitement. Jinx was confident about this; she'd already handled two at once, what was Cyborg by himself going to do to her? She fucking had this.

But then came the thrust. One single, firm thrust pushing deep into her, making her yelp and squeal in startled, panicked surprise. Cyborg's cock was big, but it was also so hard and metallic feeling, and Jinx didn't realize any of what was happening as she remained smug about this opportunity. "Mm, that's it? You're a big boy, but if you think that's going to--" She couldn't muster up any more than that amid a panicked noise spilling from her lips, as Cyborg showed off what his cock could do, and Jinx wasn't ready for any of it. He was a living fucking machine, and his cock began to pulsate and pound into her with an unbridled, chaotic fervor unlike anything that she was expecting, utterly unprepared now for the pumping and the aggression of the cock at such rapid speeds.

But it was too late. Jinx cried out in confusion now as Cyborg's shiny metal hips pressed firm against her butt, no movement at all save for a bit of rocking from just how hard the internal pistons were moving. His cock went from pretty big but probably manageable to a punishing mess of aggression leaving her helpless, hot, and dizzy under all of these feelings she was unprepared for. Everything that Cyborg did to Jinx felt like too much, but she was helpless to stop it as the pulsating, pounding motions filled her, each thrust deeper and harsher than the last. Jinx wasn't ready for what followed, for the blinding, pulsing fervor of something so hot and so powerful she couldn't deal with any of it. Her body struggled and shuddered under these feelings, wishing for some sense of focus now, some semblance of understanding and logic.

There was none. There was only the hard pounding of a huge cock thrusting into her without a care, breaking down all sense and all focus as she burned up brighter and hotter. She felt more and more helpless under the rush of confusion by the second, whimpering and whining as this feverish pounding got to her so much worse and so much more intense than she was could process with rational thought. This was punishment, pure and simple, and Jinx didn't know how to deal with what was being done to her. "You tricked me," she whined, voice trembling from the pure speed with which she was wrecked. "Not. Fucking. Fair." She was ruined by all of this, feeling less focused and capable with each passing second. How could anyone handle this sort of treatment? "Who even likes this sort of shit?"

"It sounds to me like you just can't handle this," Cyborg said with insufferable smugness, keeping up his reckless pace of fucking Jinx into submission and refusing to slow down as he made the most of this opportunity, making her shiver and writhe under so many feelings that she felt crushed by the burdens upon her. He didn't slow down on her at all as he kept up this reckless pace, feeling confident he could make the most of something twisted and senseless. The careless thrills with which he pounded on were too good to resist, and he was unafraid of making the most of this, of fucking Jinx into such creamy delirium that her head spun wildly around and she lost all sense of focus or control now, the senseless throbbing of her appetites getting the better of her now.

Jinx's inability to handle all of this only made the thrill of losing herself with blistering ecstasy all the more incredible. She screamed out wildly as a powerful orgasm wore her down, threw her into a kind of confusion too primal to believe. She was unable to parse her thoughts here as she lost all sense to this pleasure. Everything was so incredible and unexpected, making her thrash as she lost herself, and when Cyborg followed up her peak with his own rush of hot, gooey cum, Jinx was too consumed by unexpected pleasure to even ask how his mechanical cock could cum like this.

Instead, she had to deal with impatience seize her. "You've had it easy," came a flat and dismissive voice, as Raven stepped up to the plate now, watching as Jinx rolled onto her back and stared with bitterness at her. "Now comes the hard part."

"What are you going to do? Sit on my face? Strap-on me until I call you mommy? Fuck off, Raven, I'm not afraid of you after making it through the tin man." Jinx couldn't conceive of a way that Raven could be a threat to her, which had her ready to throw some venom around and seize some measure of control again.

But it was a mistake. A horrible, overwhelming mistake surging up within her as Raven snapped her fingers, and thick magical tentacles formed out of nowhere overwhelmed Jinx. They crowded her, overwhelmed her from all directions as they shoved and stumbled, pushing into all of her holes at once and catching Jinx horribly off guard. She tried to speak in fury, but instead she simply choked on the tentacle plunging down her throat, as Raven stood at the foot of the bed with a very passive expression. She didn't seem too taken by any of this as she orchestrated her magical tentacles in wicked triple penetrative indulgence of Jinx's body.

"Hardly what you were expecting," she said, dry as could be. IN truth, she was absolutely lit up with excitement at the prospect of having her fun with Jinx like this, she simply didn't show it, deciding a callous and cold domination with her magic was far more rewarding to her and much more infuriating to Jinx, who was held down to the bed by tentacles holding her firmly in place, keeping her helpless amid the pumping of tendrils into her ass and her pussy at the same time. There wasn't even any practical purpose to fucking her mouth, as Raven wasn't getting off from any of this and there was no cum to be found here. She simply couldn't resist getting just that bit rougher with Jinx, that much more harsh and wicked in how she imposed herself upon the newbie.

Jinx needed to shut up. She was getting worse and worse off by the second as her taunts earned her wicked punishments. She was quickly coming to realize just how stupid it was to taunt someone like Raven, but as she sputtered and slobbered all over the magical tentacle down her throat, she didn't exactly have any way to walk the mistake back. She simply thrashed and struggled in deepening despair, thrown by so many feelings all at once, unable to control herself under these sensations threatening to tear her apart. Harder, rougher, more aggressive sex wasn't what Jinx needed, but these tentacles were able to move with a similar roughness to Cyborg's piston cock. Not as intense or as fast, but she had one in each hole now, which certainly compounded the pressure in some special ways.

There was no stopping this weird pulse of descent and pressure, as Jinx was fucked to another senseless swell of orgasmic bliss so fast that she couldn't think straight. Her eyes rolled back as she acme this time, the too-strong orgasm overwhelming her in ways she wasn't prepared for, wasn't capable of dealing with. everything happening to her. She was worn down and helpless now.

But still in for worse, as the tendrils in her holes withdrew, but others kept their grip on her. Jinx didn't know what was happening as she twitched and wriggled, only to be rolled over onto all fours, her face resting cheek-down on the bed, her ass up high in the air, legs and arms all held firm to the mattress to keep her in place. She didn't know why, but Jinx was done defiantly challenging them with any kind of remark that was only going to make what they had in mind for her even more infuriatingly smug.

Even still, she couldn't have realized that Beast Boy was going to use his namesake powers. Not like this. A big, heavy dog was upon her with a speed that had her screaming, and she realized why Raven was still holding her down as a thick dog cock slammed into her, as the punishing fervor of rough thrusts into her twat made her feel new levels of intensity. He got in deep and then got to work thrusting with more shallow motions than she was used to in the past little while, but each time a furry green body slapped down against hers from behind and she was in for all new kinds of madness.

Jinx had absolutely no way to process or deal with what Beast Boy was now doing to her, so worn down that she couldn't put into words the panic or any faint kind of rebellion over what was happening to her. She was lost to all of this, a shivering mess confused by the weirdness and the haze of so many feelings all at once that her mind couldn't process all of this. She was stuck here, lost to something senseless and only growing more delirious and wicked by the second. Every step downward was another pulse of absolute chaos, as she was fucked by an animal.

Sure, it was Beast Boy in dog form, but... It was still an animal. Still a big dog dick slamming into her, still a bulbous knot pressing against her entrance, and she realized why he was going last. He didn't fuck hardest, didn't have the biggest dick, but he was going to knot her. "Don't you fucking dare," she whimpered, voice airy as the confusion and the haze held onto her. She didn't even vocalize what she wanted him to not do, too unfocused to muster up that sort of anything now, as her pleasure-drunk body received a firm pounding from a big dog cock, and she wasn't able to process any of this. How the fuck could she?

Beast Boy simply barked in response, leaving Raven to remark, "She's taking that dog cock distressingly well. Perhaps we should have performed a little bit more screening. Test her out fully, Beast Boy; you should make her take your knot." That was the plan to begin with, of course, but Raven saw plenty of potential in fucking with Jinx further, making her struggle and shudder in the thrall of so many emotions and confusions all at once that she had no hope of dealing with just how much control was in hands other than hers.

Jinx didn't get to stand up for herself as her scattered thoughts came together just a second too late to save her from her fate. Beast Boy plunged very abruptly forward, letting out a primal howl as he sheathed his big doggy dick into her pussy, forcing his knot into her as it inflated and filled with blood, engorging itself right past her entrance and locking her into place. Jinx could do nothing now to save herself or disengage as the cock erupted, pumping dog spunk deep into her womb while she bucked through her own potent orgasm, a needy and quivering wreck too confused to think straight now, used by these five heroes like a fucktoy and very aware that they were all having a good laugh at her expense.

She wanted to be angry, but as she collapsed on the bed face-down in whimpering pleasure, stuck there with her butt up in the air thanks to Beast Boy's knot locking her in place, she felt too good for that. She was furious about it, but the pleasure was far too intense for her to even for a moment pretend it wasn't incredible. Which was what bothered her most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
